1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal, for example, capable of being not only incorporated in a housing to form a connector but also directly mounted on a side end surface of a substrate to be used.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a terminal, for example, there is a spring connector including a conductive pin arranged slidably in the projecting and retreating directions so as not to be slipped off in a conductive tube, and a coil spring compressed for elastically biasing the conductive pin in the projecting direction, wherein a winding outer diameter of at least one part of the coil spring is set to be smaller than or the same as a winding inner diameter of the other part which is next turn of winding, and the one part is capable of being accommodated inside the other part in a state in which the coil spring is compressed (refer to Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, in the spring connector 20 described above, the conductive pin 14 is biased in the axial direction by the coil spring 26. By pressure contact with an abutment terminal 46 of a battery 44 shown in FIG. 5 thereof, electrical connection is formed while ensuring predetermined contact pressure.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-149954